Apple-Scented Lies
by Wolfy-sama
Summary: She couldn't choose. For if she be made, she would decide neither. Their scents, both, were vastly opposite.. The first had a scent of sugar, something undeniably sweet, though it was a bit stale, most of the time.. The other's scent was spicy, darker. The taste leaving only one word to the imagination, and exploiting the entire pyramid of lies... Apples... I do not own DeathNote
1. Chapter 1

*taps pen against the desk slowly*

 _Okay, lets get a few things straight.._

 _I._

 _Am._

 _Not._

 _A._

 _Fangirl._

 _The mere term repulses me on a deep, psychological level... I am not a dude, as some people like to question not only my gender, but my sexuality, as well... I'm straight, so don't get any ideas, either..._

 _I don't like the spotlight, nor do I have the slightest hint of grace, so -as you can imagine- I suck at dancing._

 _I am not a Mary-Sue -people like that annoy the hell out of me.. I am not religious, nor am I an antireligious bitch.. Pray to whatever deity you want, I couldn't give a shit less about it._

*Stern nod* *sigh* *continues writing*

 _How old am I? I'm eighteen._

 _Height?_

 _5' 6", so what if I'm short?_

 _Weight?_

*Patience crack* *angry aura* *continues to scribble*

 _Who the fuck asks this shit?!_

 _...So what if I cuss?! I'm a closet perv too, so stick it!_

*deep breath*

 _I'm allergic to bananas -but they're so effing-good- and constantly am tackled when discovered with one.. Usually from my friend-turned-butler Ashe or older brother by fourteen-months Ryuu.._

 _I like mysteries, but I suck at solving them... Love puzzles.. Especially 3-D ones... I have a large barrage of figurines defending my room of intruders as we speak.._

 _Family?_

*pause* *shift in seat*

 _Well- I'm a bastard kid. My father runs a large business that involves not only computer software, but virtual reality gaming._

 _My mother was the nanny to my two oldest siblings, Akari and Chojo. She is also the mother of my third eldest sibling, Ryuu. I am her child, but my only younger sibling is the daughter of my father's wife.._

*low chuckle, almost sad*

 _Pretty fucked up, right..?_

 _That's not even the funniest part.. Here- picture this-_


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure how she had gotten into this situation, completely..

She had been reading her manga last night, with her favorite little purple reading light, under her covers in the dark.

She'd turned a page in the book, and she remembered dozing off a bit, falling asleep.. The light had burnt out and it was dark again..

And then she was in handcuffs.

"Kami-sama, Karma almighty, give me patience," she hissed under her breath, "For if you grant me strength.." The threat was silent, but still there. She. Was Pissed. She was in what looked like an interrogation office, and from the posters on the wall and the graffiti scratched into the table, she automatically thought of Japanese.. How she knew that from Chinese nearly made her think twice about it, but a door opening had her sitting pin straight and alert. No way was she going to-

And there was a giant walking cartoon..

Okay, she was asleep.. OR dead.. Possibly both.. She looked down at her pajamas, which looked to have been through hell and back with the torn, burn ends they seemed to display.

"I apologize for the treatment," the young cop nodded toward her hands, "But it isn't often we find a girl hooked to a bomb.."

"Bomb.." she repeated, her eyes wide as she processed what he had said, not the fact that she could _understand him_.. "What bomb..?"

He looked truly surprised, then pitiful, "You've been unresponsive for several days miss, you don't remember the bomb..?" She shook her head numbly, her head pounding, "How.. did i get here..?"

"One of the bomb-squad men saw you tied to the.. well," he coughed, clearing his throat, "Well, he brought you back, and we weren't sure if you were a suicide bomber or a civilian.."

"So you brought me in for questioning to make sure.." she nodded, her tone understanding. "I get it.. but.. I don't remember a bomb.. at all.. One minute I was reading in my bed, and.."

He sighed slightly, before taking a seat across from her, pushing a small glass of water forward, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been trying to persuade them into letting you go back home.."

She took a grateful sip, her throat less dry with the clear drink, "Where am I, even? This hardly looks like Los Angeles.." He looked shocked by the comment, before cracking a weak smile, "Oh, no, its no Hollywood.. You are at the Kanto Police Department.."

"Kanto..?" she repeated, the name striking a distant bell, "Isn't that in Japan..?"

"Miss..?" his tone because cautious, his jest washing away to show surprise, "Do you know where you are..?"

"Not a clue," she shook her head slowly, her eyes widening as she noticed an emblem on his badge. Japanese Task Force..

Oh Kami..

Oh Karma..

Oh _FUCK-.._

"Where am I..?" she asked quietly, her voice lowered and strained. The officer raised in hands in defense, trying to calm her, "Miss.. Please relax.. You're safe here.."

"I don't think.." she started to rasp, but the words died on her tongue, and she fell forward, her body warm as she fell into the familiar depths of sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she had awoken, she was in a hospital bed. The sterile scent of antiseptics and the plastic, sharp smell of bleach giving it away. She was groggy, and her body felt heavy, so turning her head at this point wasn't an option. She closed her eyes again, feeling herself drift into a doze once more.

When she had roused a second time, she had more of her bearings. She could hear the squeak of rubber shoes in the hallway, and the casually quiet floor that seemed full of mumbling and murmurs. She tested what strength she had, at this point, disappointed to find that she was hardly able to sit up on her own. She lifted her arm into her lap, turning her palm up to better examine her wrist.

An IV had been placed into the vein, and it took everything in her to restrain from pulling it out. Instead she stretched her limbs, curling her toes and rolling her shoulders in an attempt to get her blood flowing properly. About fifteen minutes later, a woman in a pair of baby blue scrubs waltzed in, humming softly as she looked over a deceivingly small amount of paperwork. She had just made it to the foot of the bed, glancing over to presumably check the level of the IV, when she gave a start, clutching her chest with a squeak as she calmed, "Dearest me-! How long have you been awake..?" Her mouth was dry, and her throat scratchy, so she could only shake her head, motioning gently to the IV with a look of confusion and a pair of sad, pleading eyes.

"Oh, no, dear," she shook her head, helping her to lay back down against the stiff cotton, "You got brought in by one of the authorities, I can't just let you up and around just yet.." "But," a firm, more masculine voice called from the doorway, and as she looked up to see the newest person, her internal _bitch-dar_ *ahem* I mean _radar_ *cough* went nuts.

 ** _He's hot-he's hot-he's hot-_ _he's hot-he's hot-_ **_I get it- for Christ's sake, STOP._ She built a mental cage, throwing the disembodied voice, which was now growling in protest, into the steeled contraption, careful to lock it with a mental key before she nodded toward the doctor. His hair was a deep burgundy-red color, his eyes a russet brown against his fair completion. If she had to put a rating to his looks, without bias or opinion, she could honestly give him an eight or a nine. And from the way the nurse was clutching her clipboard, biting her lip behind it and looking ready to swoon, she assumed most of the female population felt the same.

"I know this may sound derogatory," he smoothly strode inside, holding out his hand to the nurse for the clipboard, which she was quick to comply, nearly squirming in her spot to be of assistance, "But how are you feeling?" **_So help me if you don't flirt with him-_ ** She threw a mental blanket over the cage, choosing to ignore the voice as she looked up, her face calm, but her voice raspy and highly unattractive, at present, "Awful, actually.." He chuckled slightly, flashing a set of pearly white teeth, "It's rare to get a patient with humor," he conceded, tilting his head toward the half-full IV, his eyes watching pointedly as the nurse released her from the final bits of it. "You seem wide awake, even if that is our strongest morphine.. _Are_ you completely awake right now?" "Awake enough to know that I could go for a Bic Mac," she made a slight jab, rolling her shoulders as she sat up once more. He smirked slightly, and the nurse merely pursed her lips, watching the show and most likely storing every word for break room gossip.

"Well, I suppose I could let you out of here, so long as you're up for it.." he lifted his eyebrows at her slightly, questioning, and, perhaps taunting..? as he motioned for her to try standing. Her face twisted into a grimace, and she scowled, throwing the blanket off of her feet and carefully sitting up, her legs, now exposed to the cool air, making a soft shiver run down her spine, she vaguely registered the fact that she was in a hospital nightgown, before she gave him a cool look, folding her arms over her chest and lifting her own eyebrow, "Perhaps a pair of pants, first..? I'd rather not walk around in the nude.. Male or female present.."

The nurse let out a soft snort, her hands over her mouth as she turned to face the anesthetics cabinet in the corner. The doctor merely smiled, closing his eyes as he held up his hands in defeat, "Not to worry, I've seen more than for you to matter.." _**I take it back, you can kill him-**_ _So help me, if you open your mouth again.._ She thought venomously, her face portraying only slight irritation as she gripped the blanket, wrapping it round her shoulders as she slowly got onto her feet. The marble beneath it was chilled, and made a shiver go up her spine, so it wasn't completely surprising that she had been able to bolt for the bathroom on such low energy. It must have surprised them, though.

"She was.. very fast.." Yukina murmured softly, frowning toward the door a good fifteen feet away, then glancing subtly toward the doctor. He looked ready to either laugh or start questioning it, though the former won out, and he managed to knock politely on the door with his knuckles, "Miss.. There is a bit of paperwork you need to fill out.. and we have been instructed to call the authorities once you wake.."

"Tell them I'm not to be approached without offering of caramel frappe via McDonalds," she called back, her tone bored as she stretched her back and did a quick mini assesment of herself. She was fine, for the most part, so she shrugged, and glared at the door, still feeling that he was on the other side of it. Struck dumb with shock, but still there. "A _-hem.._ Do you have any idea how hard it is to use the restroom with someone intentionally listening..?"

That must have done the trick, because after a few seconds, she heard murmured voices, and hushed footsteps, before the actual door to leave swung open, then shut. _Peace..._


	4. Chapter 4

After she had _done the deed_ so to speak, she had washed her hands in the simple, white, fake marble sink with the scentless sterile hand soap, cupping the cool water into her palms and lifting it to clean her face. She rubbed away the excess liquid from her eyes as she squinted toward the mirror, her mouth pressed in an annoyed frown. She briefly examined her appearance as her thoughts consumed her, her expression carefully blank, but just HARDLY reading close into her inner fear.. She was clearly not in America, let alone her home state, and at present, from the blurry, vague tidbits she could recall of first her room, and then some sort of police interrogation scene, she was far from being comfortable or ecstatic.. That coffee would be nice sooner rather than later..

She heaved a quiet sigh before she left the bathroom, the blanket knotted firmly around her like a long, dragging beach towel as she maneuvered her way back into the main room. She had hardly sat back down onto the sad excuse for a standard issue hospital mattress (and really, it was criminal to even have such low padding, more so with the ill or dying) before the door had given a soft, polite knock, a brief reprieve from the suffocating silence that allowed her to dwell within the darkened confines of her mind.

The _cough_ hunky _cough_ doctor appeared as the door open gently, and beside him were two men in smart grey and tan business suits. One wore an expression of extreme trepidation and caution as they entered politely, his knuckles nearly white as he clutched his leather briefcase near his hips, while the other appeared more experienced, subdued, and downright bored. The latter had on a fedora, his crisp grey suit matching it perfectly as he waved the doctor away without a care and walked up to hover a few feet from the foot of her bed. At this point, she had sat up in the bed, for a near completely ninety degree position as she faced them, her hands in her lap as her fingers entwined themselves in the blanket, unfurling slowly in the dreary silence, before repeating the process, until she was kneading the fabric between her palms as a baker would to dough.

"Hello Miss, my name is Asakura Neji.. and this is my partner Yamanote Rei.. If you're completely confident in your ability to do so, we'd like to ask you a few questions.." his time was firm, and demanding, and the girl had a pretty good idea that he wouldn't leave even is she _had_ said "no". Nodding her head slightly, she raised her right arm toward the two guest seats. "not sure how accommodating a hospital room can be, but please don't stand on my account." The two shared a brief look, before slowly complying, Mr Asakura bringing out a cliche leather flip book and a pen while his partner fumbled with a big case, pulling out a big now with two wheels and a long cord attached to what she could guess was a microphone. "we'd like to take your statement," Asakura stated blandly, eyeing her with pure neutrality, and who could really blame him? She was a suspect for an attempted bombing.

"Asakura, sir," Natasha spoke slowly, thankful for the silence of her mind as she nodded toward the dominant investigator, "I have nothing to hide. Record of you must. I'll tell you exactly what I told the doctor." Yamanote took a few more moments to set everything up, his partner visibly growing impatient if the tightening of his jaw was anything to go by, though he did remain mostly blank. The tapes started to record with a soft thrum, and Asakura didn't miss a beat, pulling his own to his flip book with practices ease from many times use. "First, if you could give me your full name."

"Wolfe, Tsukino, Natasha," She spoke calmly, knowing in Japan that it was last names first. She was decent at the language due to high school classes, private tutors and anime, but was silently thankful they were speaking pure English with little to no accent. Thank Karma for small favors…

Asakura scribbled the name down briefly, and looked back up at her with a narrow, but apathetic gaze. "What do you remember of the bombing incident on October third?"

"What?" She deadpanned, face blanking when the two detectives shot each other a look and snapped their eyes back to her. " _October_..What the hell are you on?"

"Excuse me..?" Yamanote spoke for the first time, shooting her a mildly insulted, but mostly confused look. Thinking faster, however, Asakura jumped in with his own question. "Could you tell us the date, miss?" he asked pleasantly, though their seemed to be a curious tension in his tone. "July eighteenth," Natasha narrowed her eyes at them, "What do you mean by October..? I can guarantee to that I wasn't in Japan on that day last year.."

"Miss," the man tried again, lifting a hand to placate her, though it was slightly robotic, having done it a few too many times, "What is the last thing you remember?" he blushed then, her shoulders caving in when their eyes narrowed at her, though she refused to look away, even when her face flushed in embarrassment.. "That would be.. I was reading manga in bed.. and I got tired.. then.. the next thing I know, I'm in handcuffs strapped to chair in a room with a guy I didn't know and a different language around me.."

Yamanote eyes briefly flashed with pity though they'd immediately hardened after a glance to his partner. Asakura, however, looked conflicted, slowly lowering his flip book and keeping his eye contact steady with the small girl. "Miss. I need you to relax. Can you take a few deep breaths for me..?" Natasha hesitated, but did as she was told, taking two slow, deep breaths before turning her attention back to the men. "What's going on..?"

"We're going to need you to talk to the doctor, Miss," Asakura waved for Yamanote to turn off the recorder, and the other did so promptly. "From what I can gather you have amnesia. You show no signs of lying, so either you're an expert, which I can highly doubt, as you clearly still have morphine in your system, or you have a mental issue that needs to be immediately examined. I'll call in the nurse for you, but I will be receiving the results of this test later," he spoke as if he were listing off her rights, and if she thought about it, maybe he was, "For now, you aren't an immediate suspect for the bombing, due to the injuries you had sustained and the precise way you had been strapped to the bomb, there had been signs of struggle, and from evidence shown, you have absolutely no recollection of the being at all. Either you had been put into a sort of coma preceding the bombing or a psychological trauma could have blocked the memories.. Either way, you should be immediately examined, and we can decide what to do from there."

 _Well that was a mouthful_ , She idly mused, nodding her head slowly as they gathered up their equipment, not having stayed even five minutes before they were ready to find the red headed doctor she never got the name of.


	5. Chapter 5

The tests were a bit more annoying than she wanted to admit, and it admittedly took much longer for her to be released.. (Approximately two days) But after a few more talks with Mister Asakura and Mister Yamanote, she was informed that she needed to be given a more semi-permanent residence.

It was just absolute luck that she wound up sitting in one of the most uncomfortable plastic chairs at the police department, kicking her legs back and forth as she waited for the debriefing to end. She had been given a small envelope, with enclosed instructions for the chief of police on her housing. There were no openings for shelters and all of the guest residencies were booked tight for police-coordinated travelling.

And why should they waste precious government funds on a teenager's hotel room for an indefinite amount of time?

She heard the sound of muffled voices, followed by the scrape of many chairs, and the double doors to the large conference room swing open. Many men and a few women in suits and uniforms bustled out, some urgent and some at leisure, talking all the while or nursing a cup of what she assumed was the lifeblood of the majority.

Coffee.

Waiting until the last few seemed to leave, she got to her feet, dusting the lap of the knee-length sky blue skirt she'd been given and tugging at the hem of the grey sweater. She'd never wound up in a police station before, so the protocall kind of threw her for a loop.

Hesitantly, she approached the least intimidating looking person in the final cluster, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she tapped his shoulder.

The obviously younger of the group of males turned to her almost immediately, and she vaguely wondered if he had whiplash. Pressing the thought aside, she gave a quick, polite bow, before rising again, a set to her jaw as she met his dark eyes.

"Hello, I'm looking for the chief of police..? I've been given a correspondence by Yamanote-san and Asakura-san.. But I'm unsure of where he is.."

"Oh-!" The man perked up almost immediately, and she felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips at his gleeful grin, "I don't think he's left his desk yet, I can take you to him, if you'd like?"

He had lifted his hand up to rub the back of his neck, his eyes flicking across her white hair and the gleam of golden eyes. She ignored his appraisal, and gave him a small nod. "Thank you, I would very much appreciate it.."

He gave her a quick, peppy nod, and excused himself from the conversation with a superior with a bow, gesturing to the conference room door when he'd turned back to her and leading her through quickly, "He should still be in here.. The meeting got out just a minute or so, ago.."

"Chief-!"

The hyper male's voice almost echoed in the nearly abandoned conference room, and the man at the lone desk near the back surrounded by piles of papers, a ridiculously outdated computer, and several cups of empty coffee looked up with a start, bewilderment in his expression as he tilted his head. His eyes squinted, and Natasha felt the urge to squint her eyes back at this particular cartoonish person.

 _He looked so goddamn familiar.._

"Matsuda, what is it?" the elder male's rough, strained voice gave away obvious exhaustion, and if she looked close enough, she could see a sheen of perspiration on his brow.

 _She swore to god she knew these guys from somewhere-_

"This woman was looking for you," the raven provided brightly, the chief seeming to just notice that a small female had been flanking the rookie with a hesitant, nervous expression. He sat up straighter in his seat, joints popping vaguely as a single lock of salt and pepper hair fell over his forehead. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

"Ah-" her mind clicked the exact second she caught sight of the 'Night God' kanji on the man's desk plate, a sort of stillness coming over her as she shut her mouth with a click, and jerkily held out the envelope, "I was told to give you this, sir."

 _Why the fuck….. was she in Death Note…!?_

Yagami Soichiro took the envelope with a flicker of confusion, slicing it open with his thumb and quickly pulling it out to read. The helpful raven dismissed himself with a bow and a wave, before exiting politely, and Natasha stood with bated breath, arms folded behind her back, as she waited for the verdict.

"Oh my-" he cut himself off mid-letter and sat straight again to give her his full attention, a stern, yet sympathetic look coming to his eye, "And you've been unable to contact any legal guardians? Friends?"

"All of the numbers have been either switched over or shut off," she offered lamely, a sort of tense, uncomfortable tug at her mouth as she turned her eyes elsewhere, "There hasn't been a single report of me missing, either, that was one of the first things they looked into.."

Soichiro slowly lowered the letter again, briefly flicking over the last few lines before removing his glasses and wiping his forehead on his sleeve with a slow, deep breath. "Well, I suppose this is a bit of a problem.. And there were no open spaces at the registrar?"

"They checked, and they're booked for several solid months," the teen murmured quietly, her fingers fidgeting together as she bowed her head, "I'm sorry for the trouble.. I really am."

"From what I can see, here, it's not your fault in the slightest," his tone was much less probing than she expected it to be, and when she glanced down a bit to meet his eyes, he had given her a more careful, relaxed look, "I have a daughter about your age, and if she were going through this, I would want anyone and everyone able to help her." Confusion settled around her mind like a thick blanket when he began gathering up the papers into neat piles, and moved to stand with a push of his chair, he adjusted his tie, grabbed his jacket, and looked to her with a nudge to his glasses, giving her a slow, gentle smile as he motioned toward the door, "What would you say with staying in my home? I have a wife, and two children, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem to set up the guest room."

 _'Did he just offer to house me?'_

 _ **Holy shit, I think he did.**_

"My children aren't that young," he offered with a bit of a chuckle, absently scratching his stubbled cheek at her silence, "My son is seventeen and my daughter is fourteen. It shouldn't be too much of an age gap."

"I'm seventeen as well," she murmured after a moment, shuffling her feet as her toe dragged on the ground behind her. This was actually pretty embarrassing and stressful. Did she say yes or no to living with a potential serial killer..?

 _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-_

 _ **BITCH- CHILL THE FUCK OUT AND SAY YES.**_

"Perhaps we could even get you enrolled into school, here, as well," Soichiro offered carefully. He probably saw the bruises on her neck and shoulders, for how his tone had drastically softened when she'd taken to playing with the end of her hair, "My son could show you around and help you with studies in his free time..? Not to mention my wife and daughter would love to have some more female company.."

"Are you.. Sure.. that this wouldn't be a bother..?" she asked quietly, he was gradually leading her out of the office, and with a start, she realized exactly how late it really was.

If people were frantic to leave earlier, they looked practically dead now. It was almost nine o'clock. Some of them had probably been there since four in the morning. Yagami included.

"Positive," he nodded, more firmly this time as he motioned for her to exit the hall. He waved back to the calls from others as they wished him goodnight and the night shift began trickling in. "I'll just make a quick call to the house to see if anyone is awake, and if they can get the room ready for you. If not, you wouldn't mind sleeping on the sofa for the night, would you..?" he looked sheepish as they neared his car, though he tried to smother it with a tentative smile, "I know it's not the most hospitable, but it would be only for a night."

"Even having a place to stay is more than I could ask for, Yagami-san," she gave him a deep, grateful bow as he unlocked the car, his surprise fading away with a soft sigh as he motioned for her to move quickly, "Careful now, it's getting colder out."

As if on cue, the wind seemed to pick up, and a shiver raced up and down her spine. While she was motioned to wait in the car, Soichiro stood outside with his cell raised to his ear, calling the house.

Natasha took to inspecting the scruffs on the grey sneakers she'd been given, an the knee-high white socks that seemed a tad too big for her calfs. The skirt was lightly ruffled near the bottom hem, but fell just to her knees, and the white button up beneath the grey sweater kept a bit of the cold at bay.

Absentmindedly, she began feeling at her pockets, looking for lint or maybe a loose tag. What she didn't expect to feel, however, was the hard, firm rectangle outlining the fabric of her pocket and pressing dutifully to the side of her leg.

She almost wanted to squeal in surprise because _there is no way that had been there before-_

 _And Why the FUCK did she have her phone-?!_

 _SHE DID NOT HAVE IT THIRTY SECONDS AGO-!_

Repressing the urge to jolt and scream, she swallowed down her instincts and sat quietly as the drivers side door opened swiftly, and Yagami climbed in with a soft sigh.

"My wife answered," he spoke while simultaneously buckling up and getting his keys into the ignition, "She'll be setting out some leftovers for you to eat, as well as setting out a temporary bedroll in my son's room. He's currently on a class trip, but will be back by the end of the week. You can use that until we manage to get the guest room cleaned."

"Thank you, again," Natasha spoke quietly, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "I really.. Really.. Hate being a bother."

"It's no bother," he shrugged off her tone with ease, coasting along nighttime traffic with a similar, practiced proficiency, "I'll have the office look into getting records built up so you can attend school, and we can work on figuring everything else out, then."

 **Natasha only hummed politely, toes curled in her borrowed shoes as she clenched her fingers in her lap.**

 _'This is going to one dandi-fucking adventure.'_

 _ **Careful with that sarcasm, you could poke out someone's eye.**_

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

 **I will probably be taking this story down and repost it on a newer account. Loking back on all of my cringe-y-ness on this one now makes me kind of ashamed..**

 **Anyway, this will be available on my newer account _Natasha-Tenshi_ in a few days or so, whenever I find the time to post it. **

**Rest assured...**

 **I.**

 **AM NOT YET DEAD.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
